Guess Whose Back
by Yovillelova
Summary: Bella comes back after 50 yrs and is living her life. Edward is dating Tanya and can't believe Bella is back. after New Moon
1. Chapter 1

She was walking out of her "mother's" car and was strutting her stuff in her 6 inch high heels walking towards the entrance of the mall.

All the guys across the lot was watching her like a hawk until Edward came back out.

"hey guys what are you all staring a... Whoa!"

Through Edwards 18 year old life he has never seen someone like the way he is now. Right across the parking lot is, like the guys were saying "one hot mama."

Bella turns around feeling stares on her and faces the 3 boys. "you can look boys but you can't touch" she replied to there gazed faces. She turns around swiftly on her heels and walks back to the car dealership she was heading to.

BPOV

there he is again. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. I mean after all these years he would still now who I am right? I mean he was the one who broke up with me.

It's a really long story let me give u the gist of it. Edward here broke up with me and left me. Me being the poor weak girl tried fallowing him but of coarse u cant track down a VAMPIRE when your HUMAN. Anyways woke up just in time to see a red blob of hair pulling away from my neck with a smirk on her face blood dripping from her chin. Everything else is a bit blurry but now 50 years later I finally meet the person who made my life like this in the first place. I realized what I was instantly when I awoke and started my vegetarian life. After a while I got bored with my life and I had really good control so I became a doctor. One of the best actually. That's why I am back in Forks.

I walked into the car dealership and went to go pick out my new jet black Viper with doors that go up not to the sides. I walked up to the man behind the counter who was giving me a very forced smile.

"Hello welcome to Sports and plus, what can I help u with"

"Yes I was looking for this type of car **points to a magazine** and was wondering if u had any in stock right now?"

"As a matter of fact we do but its a pretty fine penny there little girl u sure u got enough?"

I smirk at him and pull out my gold Credit card "i think I got enough now show me the car so I can go please" I said in a fake cheery voice and he soon takes me to my new baby.

"thank you for shopping here Miss Swan please stop by any time for anything"

"you bet thanks for the car. Bye Mr. Taylor" I said walking off with the keys in hand heading to my new car.

Across the lot you can see those 3 staring into the new windows trying to look at all the new stock orders and ,of coarse, stock me. I marched up to my Viper and quickly slid in watching those 3 drooling

over my new car and Edward having a look of confusion?

Hmm lets see what hes thinking about

Edward's Thoughts : Dang she's just trying to make e jealous but boy is it working. She has to be mine again and NOW. No I'll wait till she is read and ask her to take me back, and if she doesn't do that then I will force her to come back.

Wow someone is a little bit freakier. Hmm is that even a word? Oh well oh I guess I forgot to tell you, I can copy anybody's powers and make it my own. I can also make them stronger and make someones power weaker. Great if I'm ever against the Volturi.

I turned around and faced Edward with a smirk on my face "glad to see u remember me, lover boy" I turned around back to my car just when Tanya came flying out of a shop with 20 bags and hugged that it looked like, if he could, he would be blue from not breathing. I laughed and started my car up and putting her in drive quickly passing traffic and at my new house in no time.

Ah finally some peace and quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note : wow didn't know I would get reviews this quick. Wow thanks guys!

BPOV

I finally got home and went straight for the shower. Even though I'm not human anymore I still like a nice relaxing shower. 10 minutes later I walk out of the shower and headed straight to my walk in closet that could make Alice jealous. I quickly picked out a royal blue dress that came to mid thigh and some denim tights with a lacy high heel. I ran over to my vanity and started to curl my hair.

I was finally ready to hit the town before I forgot that I needed to call Jacob and let him know I'm here.

I was zooming off in my Lamborghini that a close friend **also a vampire** got me in Florida.

Yep you heard me FLORIDA! Ashley **close vamp friend **can change her appearance s she can stay out in sunlight.

Anyways, I just finished dialing Jacobs number and he answered on the second ring.

"Bells?" yep that is diffidently Jakes voice

"Hey Jake, sorry if I woke you up I just wanted to let you know I was in town for a while."

"Hey don't worry about it, wait I thought the Cullen's were back here"

"Ya I already met them again, Edward seemed shocked, ha he can kiss my butt for all I care." I said while laughing out loud.

"Yep same old Bells, so are you going to come over soon, I miss seeing you around."

"Yeah i'll pop by later I gotta goto go meet up with a friend so I will call you later. Bye Jake tell Billy I said hello."

"you too Bells. Catch you later."

After that I hung up. I got this weird feeling that I should goto a cafe so when I reached there I realized why. Across of the room just in the shadows was a certain little pixie that I know of.

"hey Ali-Cat whats happening?" I greeted while giving her a huge hug.

"hey Bella I'm so sorry Edward made us" I cut her off

"Alice don't worry about that. I just want to hang out with my BFF" I replied looking at how her face glowed when I finished my sentence and then got tackled with hugs by Alice.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. You have no idea how much I miss you oh and I love the outfit by the way. Oh and I already saw that you wanted to get some revenge on Edward and I was wondering if you needed any help?"

That smart little pixie does have a point, don't see why she can't help me so... "ya I would love that"

Let the games begin.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Right after Alice left to go start the trap I headed over to Jake's house.

"Hey Jake, whats happening?" I laughed while Jacob ran out the front door and swung me around in circles in a hug.

"Hey, Bells, I'm good. Really missed you though. Paul says hi and I told him the plan. He will be here in 5 minutes he's just, and I quote 'cleaning up for his fun night'" He said with a manly voice and we both cracked up laughing.

"Haha very funny you two" Paul said coming out of the bushes in dark washed jeans and a button down shirt. "Hey Bell nice to see you again"

"Hey Paul nice to see you 2 so you ready to go on our fake date?" I asked and he nodded his heading leading me to my car while I tossed him my keys "be carefully I just got her yesterday!"

"Ah Bells you always ruin the fun. See you later Jacob" Paul said waving at Jake as we left to go to the Arcade.

APOV

"Hey guys, sorry I was gone so long I just wanted to talk to Bella. So what are you guys planing to do for the rest of the day?" I asked everyone as I walked back into our home.

Tanya was the first to speak in her high scratchy pitched voice "well the guys were thinking of going to the Arcade but I thought you and I could go shopping? You know when Eddie and I get Married someday we are going to be Sisters, wouldn't that be awesome?"

_no that wouldn't be alright, what is she talking about Edward? _I thought to Edward who just shook his head and mouthed cookoo.

"Okay um actually I wouldn't mind coming with you guys to the Arcade right Rose?" I said winking at Rose who quickly caught on.

"Ya that would be fun lets go" We both jumped out of our seats and in 3 minutes we were at the Arcade.

A few minutes after we arrived the guys were too busy with there game so we snuck over to the Girls Washroom and I started to explain mine and Bella's idea

"Okay, so Bella admits that she still loves Edward but she badly wants to get back at Edward tonight. So we came up with a plan that she would get a Werewolf to take her to the Arcades and they act like there having an amazing time and hopefully get Edward Jealous. You want to be in it as well?" I asked in 1 breathe ,making sure Edward wasn't listening in on us.

"Of coarse I'm in. Tanya is just splitting our family up even more. So when is Bella going to get here?" She asked when we finished touching up our make-up in the mirrors.

"She's going to be here in 1 minutes and 38 seconds. Oh and her power is that she can copy and manipulate other powers, cool huh?"

"OMG thats awesome, finally someone that can annoy Edward like he does to us"

"Yeah I Now right? And she told me she got a certain power from a friend that we can stay in sunlight! Awesome. Oh and she told me she can help Jazzy with his eating habits." I chuckled and jumped up and down

"Ok well lets get out there and wait for Bella's arrival. I can't wait to see Tanya's face when she walks in" I laughed even though I seen it already, its still Priceless.

We walked out 26 seconds before Bella comes in so we just stood by our husbands and watched the door waiting for a certain Vampire and Werewolf to walk in at any moment.

**Hey Guys. I just wanted to tell you that im really sorry that my stories are always short but I will try to make it up to you by uploading often**

**Please Review, or even just put a ~ So I know I got viewers, I wish fanfiction would have a view page anyways thanks guys l8rz. **


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV (finally)

I was playing a shooting game with Emmett and Tanya was right behind me squeaking I mean cheering me on. I really miss my Bella, she never really got a chance to meet the more dominate side of me. I always had her talk about herself but I never really told her that much about me. I was trying to hide it from her till she turned so I can take her then. The only reason why I was with Tanya is for something that I can do and I hate being the only one in the family that doesn't have a loved one.

I just heard the girls exit the washroom over the shooting sounds and Emmett's grumbles, He-he thats what you get for going against a mind reader.

Rosalie was thinking about what happened with Emmett last night which I really wish I could now get out of my head, and Alice was thinking about a fashion magazine. Typical women.

After a while I finally won and I turned back to Tanya who kissed me and though that she will Congratulate me better when there's no one around.

I smirked at that thought when suddenly Alice and Rose are both squealing as I turned around and saw Bella walk in wearing a Blue Dress that hugged her every curve and was wrapped around her like a Towel. Soon after Bella entered though a guy came out from behind her and grabbed her waist and kissed her cheek while she giggled.

Alice turned around glaring at me and though _Don't growl Edward _I didn't even realize I was until Alice thought it. I quickly stopped growling and sat down on an near by booth soon fallowed by Tanya.

Bella made here way over to us and quickly wrapped her arms around Alice, "hey Ali-cat" Bella said and her voice was ringing in my ears like it always does, man this girl has me wrapped around her finger. Get a grip Cullen, you are the man and you will soon have Bella coming to do your will whenever you want.

"Hey Bellz, I'm good. Whose this?" Alice asked looking at the guy beside Bella with his arm around her waist.

"Oh this is Paul, Paul these are my friends Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper with there brother Edward and Tanya" Bella replied and snarled at my name and Tanya's, and when she said somebody's name they either smiled, nod or waved.

That's when I noticed something different about him. "He's a Werewolf" I growled so no human's could hear. Is she crazy! She could get killed while hanging with 1 of them.

"Ya, so? I knew all the werewolf's after you guys left. Paul was like my big brother and helped me through the pain." I cringed when I heard that. Not just the fact that she was in pain but that she found condolence in a Werewolf.

Tanya then nudged me, _Why do you have that scowl on your face? You don't still like her do you? _I just tuned her out after that but I saw a slow smirk creep upon Bella's face? She couldn't have heard us could she?

A while later Everybody was having a good time so I decided I would ask her the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Hey Bella, How did you get turned into a Vampire?"

**Hey Guys I just wanted to let you know that anything in Italic is somebody's thoughts.**

**Happy Readings (=**


	5. Chapter 5

BOV

I knew it was going to come up eventually. I looked at Edward and he had a hint of curiosity in his eyes even though he has been a bit cocky tonight I decided to let the rest in on it.

"Well about a month after you guys left Victoria found her opportunity to attack, lucky for me I was with Jacob, who is a werewolf, and he killed her but she did get some venom in me, after that though everything went down hill. I had to leave Charlie and had Jacob plan on a way to fake my death. Sam didn't like the idea of me being a vampire but most of my friends at that time were werewolves. I eventually moved around a lot, got into the Veggie life and met a lot of friends."

After I was done telling them my story Alice looked sorry for me and Emmett gave me a huge comfort hug. Edward looked a bit sad after and Tanya was just studying her nails not listening to anything I said. Rosalie and Jasper looked sorry and I felt Jasper push some calming waves over to me which I smiled graciously to him.

"I'm sorry I asked Bella." Edward pulled me into a hug and thats when Tanya finally paid attention and flipped.

"Get your hands off my Boyfriend" Tanya squawked and hit my hands away from returning Edward's hug, then she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

Edward gave me a painful look and I just laughed, Tanya looked up angry so I replied "Gee Tanya, have you ever heard of a comfort hug before, wow"

"Why would he be comforting you?" She asked completely clueless of what I said before. Everybody groaned and some even smacked there foreheads which I just laughed even more.

"See Tanya, you don't even know what we were talking about, I'll say this slowly so you can catch it now. I. Just. Told. Them. How. I. Got. Turned. Into. A. Vampire" Everybody laughed when I was done and then Paul nudged me from behind.

I looked at him confused "What's wrong hun?"

"Sam just texted me, I gotta go, team meeting, see you later sis" Paul kissed my cheek then left.

"Wait so you guys are more like brother and sister then a couple?" Edward asked, looking relieved?

"Ya, he taught me how to fight in a battle, It was awesome." I laughed at a memory of me as a newborn flinging Paul into the water and he changed back to a human. Cussing swears left and right while I watched his clothes go off his band around his ankle and slowly flout away without him noticing.

"Whatever, Eddie lets go to that fortune tellers place and see what our future will be." Tanya said looking eager.

"What do I look like over here? A paper bag?" Alice said before Edward can respond.

"No you look like Alice. Unless your not telling us something?" Everyone laughed except for Tanya.

"Whatever Alice, Now come on Eddie lets go"

"Whoa Tanya, you know I hate that name and I don't want to go" Edward said backing away from her, I was trying my best to hide my smile but it still showed.

"And I know you don't mind when I call you that, remember I'm your girlfriend, I can call you anything I want and if I want to do something we do it" Tanya said trying to drag him towards the booth thingy.

"Wait if girlfriend's can do that they why doesn't Jasper go with Alice shopping all the time, Or Emmett , never mind I got an image from that one. Hey then why didn't you change me when I was human, Edward? Hmm guess Boyfriends don't do everything for us then." I said smirking at Tanya before turning back to Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm gonna go guys, I'll see you later, tell Carlisle and Esme I said Hi and that I will try to visit them tomorrow." I said backing away towards the door getting out my cell to call a cab.

"Oh here Bella, let me drive you home. I'll see you guys later." Edward said running up to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. I looked back at Tanya and smirked at her aggression she showed in her eyes and slung my arm over Edward's shoulder as well.

**Hope you guys Enjoyed this Chapter.**

**Merry Christmas guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

So we just left the arcade and you could hear Tanya fuming from miles away. I was laughing until I noticed that Edward was laughing awell

"Ok, I'm confused. Why did you let Tanya boss you around back there?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Well with her she wears the jeans in this couple. Honestly she scares me, I also don't like being alone so atleast I am with somebody when she is around." He said shrugging and looking at the road again.

"Edward you now as well as I do that, that is not a healthy relationship. Why do you do that to yourself? Give your heart away and then when she leaves your just back in the situation you were in before?" I asked, I admit I care for him but he can't do that to his heart, no wonder he's usually the bad boy type.

"Like I said before, I don't like being alone. Even if that means its going to just cause me pain later. I told you the truth when I told you when you were human, you were my first real girlfriend. Bella, I still love you, and I now that everyone in my family loves you too. Please just consider us being a couple again. I'll give you time but please just think long and hard about it."

I couldn't say no to that face so I just nodded and stepped out of the parked Volvo that was outside of my house. I turned and waved as Edward left and caught a quick glimpse of his mind

_I really hope she takes me back, I want, no I NEED her in my life._

EPOV

I watched Bella in the window reflection trying to take all of her in. Man I miss her, she is worth the world and more. Always thinking of other instead of herself.

"Ok, I'm confused. Why did you let Tanya boss you around back there?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"Well with her she wears the jeans in this couple. Honestly she scares me, I also don't like being alone so atleast I am with somebody when she is around." I replied back shrugging and looking at her reflection again.

"Edward you now as well as I do that, that is not a healthy relationship. Why do you do that to yourself? Give your heart away and then when she leaves your just back in the situation you were in before" She said, speaking from her dead heart. Oh how I wish I could hear that wonderful rhythm again.

I finally pulled up to her house thanks from Alice's vision earlier telling me where she lived. Tanya really needs to learn to trust my family more because I think I'm starting to see the real side of her thanks to Bella.

The next thing that came out of my mouth I sort of guess is the truth, I am scared of being alone in this huge world, but I would take Bella then Tanya anyday.

"Like I said before, I don't like being alone. Even if that means its going to just cause me pain later. I told you the truth when I told you when you were human, you were my first real girlfriend. Bella, I still love you, and I now that everyone in my family loves you too. Please just consider us being a couple again. I'll give you time but please just think long and hard about it."

I watched as she left and waved me Good-bye and I couldn't help but think of one thing about the Beautiful person that I love back there

_I really hope she takes me back, I want, no I NEED her in my life_

**Hey guys, listen I am loving the reviews but I loose self esteem really quickly. I really need you guys to review for me even if its just a "Love the story" "Can't wait till the next chapter" etc**_._

**I'm not gonna post my next chapter till I AT LEAST got 15 reviews. Its not much people that's all I'm asking.**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Wow, I knew people could be desperate but I didn't know Edward NEEDED me. In a strange way, I actually, sort of, like it. Yes he is wrong about wearing his heart on his sleeve but It's an amazing feeling, to be wanted no needed.

Oh well, he can't get to me like that so easily. I'm a new and different Bella. I can do whatever I want, when ever I want. But there is that slight tug in my non beating heart that tells me that I still love him. No, this is not how I want to take him back. Listening into his mind to see if he wants me. Thats like a guy asking a girls Best friend if she talked about him. Its just to easy. Wait then what do I want? I know I am going to get him back eventually because my heart wouldn't be able to last that long. But I don't want to go easy on him, he might get the wrong impression that I'm desperate.

Oh well. I will think of something later. Right know all I want to do is cuddle up in my Snuggie, watch the fire spark and read Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. I was just getting to one of my most favorite parts when an idea came to me about what I can do about my little situation.

I quickly placed my book to the side and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing down a few things I will need. And texted Alice that if Rose and herself wanted to come shopping with me for supplies. Which I got an answer to before I even hit send. And guess what she said, I probably don't need to tell you this because everyone knows that Alice Cullen will not say no EVER to a shopping trip.

The girls came by and I told them what I need to buy but I didn't tell them the plan yet, they will have to wait like everyone else to see my master piece. There was a knock on the door downstairs and in 10 seconds we were half way to the mall.

EPOV

I didn't want to leave my car. It smelt like her, my wonderful Bella. I know I said I would make her mine but face it, I'm helpless without her. She is everything I look for in a woman. And I now I probably sound like a helpless dog but its true. She's my sun for my flowers, air to breathe, water in a desert, my fire in the winter, my, well you get the point.

"Edward please control your own emotions, your like a love sick puppy looking for attention" Jasper said holding onto his head like I was giving him a headache.

"Sorry Jasper, Hey where are all the girls?" I didn't even notice the girls gone.

"Alice and Rosalie went shopping and Tanya is up stairs in your room. Please go in there and mak her stop doing that to herself." And once again Jasper is holding his head, accept this time Emmets booming laughter was also mixed into the setting.

I growled a bit while walking upstairs. Whatever shes doing its actually making both brothers abit disgusted by her actions. Neither brother was telling me anything about what shes doing so when I walked into my room I was abit surprised.

**Steamy section**

There Tanya layed in just a little piece of cloth around her womanly parts, laying on my bed with rose petal's all around my room with my CD player on with a rock and roll band playing. Wow very romantic?

She finally looked up at me, batting her eyelashes that were sticking together. She moved her hand up through her breasts and motioned with her finger for me to join her. This was going all to fast. I mean sure we kiss and stuff but this? This is on a whole different level which she apparently wants to goto.

**Steamy section over know**

I finally started walking but not towards her. I walked over to my CD player and turned it off. Tanya looked puzzled while I reached into my closet and pulled out a robe and threw it at Tanya. I then ran back downstairs and looked at my two brothers who were trying not to laugh.

**Hey Guys, Just wanted to thank The Next LJ Smith and crazybeautifuldisaster for the coments, they really helped me choose what I wanted to do with this chapter. Thnxs Guys ( ;**

**Oh and I'm doing a new poll thingy. Please vote. I really want to do a second story but I'm not to sure if I should keep on doing twilight or maybe High School Musical. Please vote soon**

**Happy Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

After Alice Rose and I returned to my house we started baking some food for later on. You see the plan is that we will invite all of the Cullens over (including Tanya) for a pool party. We just came back from shopping because we needed to buy supplies. I had to buy a new bikini and vanilla ice cream. Rose and Alice just left to go get some animal blood from I the forest. We are going to mix the blood with the ice cream and make blood ice cream. While they were gone I invited the rest of the cullens to come over in 3 hours so we can start this plan in action.

After I finished chatting with Esme and she told me that all the kids will be here but her and Carlisle are going to use this time for themselves, to much information. I went upstairs and put on my Green Bikini (which happened to be Edwards eye color when he was human) and a white button up shirt that was see threw. Alice and Rosalie came back later with some blood and they went to get dressed while I mixed the blood with the ice cream.

"Wow that smells so good but not like your starving type of thing. Yeah we get to eat ice cream" Alice rejoiced while rose and I laughed at her jumping form. It was now 4 45 and the others will be here in 15 minutes.

"Yes it does but guys we need to go set up the backyard before they get here. Rose can you grab some towels and make sure you grab some to match our bikinis, thanks, Alice can you hook up the sound system and I will make sure all the sun chairs are by there proper places." After I finished saying what we were going to do Rosalie darted upstairs searching through the towels, Alice raced outside and I got a few sun bathing lotions and put the chairs where there suppost to go by the pool.

Finally we heard footsteps going to my front door so I answered the door before Emmett could knock.

"Hey there sis" Emmett said pulling me into a hug while we all heard Tanya mutter that she would be Emmetts sister when Edward proposes to her.

"Hey there Em, hey Jasper Edward nd Tanya. Come on in Alice is just finishing up and Rose is I the back" I said leadig them to the backyard. Rosalie was on a chair putting some of the magical lotion on her.

"You know Rosalie, your not going to get a tan." Tanya sneered. She really shouldn't doubt my powers

"Actually Tanya, thats my lotion. Its made so anyone that I let use it they can get an amazing tan." I said back which she just glarred at me and snatched it from Rosalie.

"Then I guess you don't mind me using it then" She snapped, already pooring it on herself.

"Ya lets see I a few hours if I let you or not." I whispered which everyone but Tanya heard. I went and layed down on my fold out chair and took my white shirt off. Alice finally joined us as Eenie Meenie by Sean Kingston ft Justin Bieber played through the speakers.

Tanya stood up and said something about this being her 'jam' and she was bouncing all over the place trying to dance, YMCA looks better then what she was doing.

I went inside and asked if anyone wanted a snack. I heard everyone say ya so I guess Tanya is finally understanding my powers out. I came back out with the ice cream and a few bowls and started scooping some of the red substaince. Alice and Rose were the first once who got some and then the boys came and then finally Tanya came over and grabbed a small bowl and started eating it cautiously like I poisined it. I chuckled quietly and grabbed me some ice cream and sat on the Emerald green towel that was on my chair.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

After everyone finished Ice cream The guys wanted to go swimming in the pool Of course some of us girls (cough Tanya cough) didn't want to get there new bathing suits wet. Wow, I'm pretty sure that bathing suits are used for swimming. So the girls and I walk over to the pool and dived in. They guys, of course, wanted to make a big bang so they all canon balled into the pool, which got Tanya mad and Rose, Alice and I had to hid a smirk from the look on her face.

I went under water and grabbed Alice and Rose to follow me. We all stalked over to the boys who didn't know where we were and we all grabbed them and pulled them under water. The look on the guys face was priceless but the look after just said one word, Revenge. I burst up from the water and just sat down on my chair holding tightly to the bottom while Rose and Alice soon followed my idea.

The guys eventually came back up and stalked over to us. Emmett grabbed Rose and soon dunked her into the pool while Jasper did the same to Alice. I looked over to Edward who was about to do the same until I jumped up and tried running inside. Edward beat me to it though and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and threw me into the water. I also had a tight grip on him though and pulled him in with me. We all laughed at this while Tanya just had a look of annoyance on her face.

"You know Tanya. If you don't want to be here you can just go" I told her, i'm starting to get pissed off with her here.

"Your right. Common Eddie lets go" Tanya replied dragging Edward towards the forest.

"No Tanya I want to stay here with my friends and family." Edward complained looking towards me for help.

"And here I thought we had this conversation along time ago. I'm the girlfriend and when I want something we get it. When I want to go somewhere we go there." Tanya said, pissing me more off.

I walked over to Tanya and got right into her face. "You know Tanya, yo really miss-use your boyfriend. I don't know if you heard but that is a sign of controling. Now heres the thing 'buttercup' I'm not like Edward I don't get pushed around so much by whores who think there all that. Know if I invite you over for a pool party. Its a pool party which means swimming and having fun. You haven't stepped foot into the pool and your making us not have fun. So why don't you, and your somehow plastic boobs go somewhere else and let us have fun." I snarled at her which she quickly backed away from and ran into the forest.

**Sorry for such a short Chapter guys. I just couldn't think much today. On another note. The poll is still up but I'm thinking of putting it down soon so please vote. Thanks Guys.**

** Oh and i just wanted to say this, I'm not putting your name in here but you know who you are, If you don't have something nice to say then don't say it at all. Not trying to sound mean but old sayings are usually the best.**

**Happy Reading (=**


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Wow, did Bella really just get all up in her face? (**Had to say that) **because that was just... sexy. I looked over towards the two, one lovely and one sun burned, women and saw Tanya run off into the forest looking like she is going to get revenge or just leave. Don't know which but both were going through her mind.

I watched as Bella just walked back over to the music area and turned on 'We R who we r' by Ke$ha on loud and walked back over to her seat that had the exact shade of my eye color when I was human. She layed down and started putting some lotion onto herself but looked like she was haivng troubles getting her back. I smirked and walked over towards her and grabbed the bottle and started massaging her back with it, making her moan out loud.

I smirked and took in her back side. Yep she sure got a good deal when she was turned. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she threw me into the pool until I came back up and gasped at her.

"Like I told Tanya, you really shouldn't under estimate my powers. Try thinking like that again and we will see what happens to you next." She said smirking at me and walked back into the house and got changed into a summer dress that came down to her thighs. Dang this girl was driving me insane. I heard her laugh and saw that my thooughts went sraight down to my region.

I looked behind me and saw that Tanya came back with two luggage bags. "Common Eddie, we are getting out of here. I already packed most of your stuff, I left the stuff that you won't need like your CD's and junk because really who listens to that type of stuff." I had my mouth gapping at her and was just able to see Bella smirk and quickly ran to her music then put on Claire du lone play threw the speakers.

Tanya huffed at me and took my hand trying to drag me to my car. Thats when I realised that she must have drove my car here and the little dent on the side of my baby. I growled and looked at her then ran to check the damage.

"Oh stop being a pussy. So what if the car has a little dent know common I want to be away from these horrible people ASAP." She said and I heard Rosalie growl about the car.

"Oh wait a minute here." Bella said coming onto the front porch. "So, when Edward left me a number of years ago it was for the best and I eventually let him leave but your not going to even give him an option? Wow Tanya and I though you were dumb before." She said and slowly walked over towards us. "know Tanya, you would have to be blind to not see the look on Edwards face that screams disguist when he looks at you or when you talk so." She finally got over towards us and grabbed my suitcase from Tanya.

"Bye bye have a nice trip home. Don't call me or any of us for that matter and we will see you at your funeral." Bella said and walked her to the edge of the forest and pushed her into it and she went off running after taking a long look at me and gave a fake sniff. Ya like she really did care about me.

I walked over towards Bella and gave her a friendly hug and thought of the times we were together when she was human when we heard something in the bushes.

**Thanks guys for reading and the reviews. I'm thinking Im getting writers block b/c I can't think of anything any more.**

**For the next Chapter I want you guys to decide whats going to happen.**

**Tanya jumps out of the bush and tries to hurt Bella**

**Victoria comes out and takes Bella away**

**Jane Volturi comes out and takes Bella to work for the Volturi**

**Anything else you guys might think of**


	11. AN

Hey Guys. I promised myself that wouldn't do this. I still need more suggestions or votes for the next chapter before I put it up. So here are the options once again for the next chapter.

**Tanya jumps out of the bush and tries to hurt Bella**

**Victoria comes out and takes Bella away**

**Jane Volturi comes out and takes Bella to work for the Volturi**

**Anything else you guys might think of**

Thank you

Happy Readings ( =


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Edward just hugged me as we watched Tanya leave and then we all heard a noise from the bushes. I looked up at Edward and saw that he couldn't hear the person's thoughts by how he scrunched his noise up. The only other person I met who could block there thoughts (SP?) was.

"Kev?" I asked. Kevin hopped out of the tree he was standing in and came over to me giving me a bear hug. I laughed at this and hugged him back giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey how have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, traveled around the whole world and I got you something." He said while pulling out a light blue necklace that had a light blue almost shelly design (on profile)

"Oh Kevin Its wonderful thank you." I said hugging him again till we heard a throat clear behind us. I turned around and saw Edward and all the Cullen's (besides Esme and Carlisle) looking at us with curious looks except for Edward, he looked... Jealous?

"Oh yeah, guys this is Kevin, he was my old boyfriend but we decided to just stay friends. Kevin this is the Cullen's Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Edward. So what are you doing here Kev?" I asked curiously as he flicked a piece of blonde hair out of his eyes and straightening his dark blue button up shirt.

He looked at me and smiled. "What I can't see my bestest friend in the whole world anymore?" He said smirking "Okay fine, I'm done traveling and I was wondering if I could stay with you till my new house is built?" He asked looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. I looked at him and nodded my head to answer his question before he bolted into the forest and yelled something about getting his things.

I turn around and saw all the Cullens looking at me again. "What?" I asked and they all shook there heads at the same time which made me crack a smile and I couldn't stop the giggle fit I through after that.

I saw Emmett and Alice on the floor laughing and Rose and Jasper were chuckling in the back but Edward remained serious.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked but he just sighed and sat down on one of the beach chairs.

I went over to him and sat on the chair beside him. "Common talk to me, I know you need to say something to me." I said and grabbed his hands so he was looking at me.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Bella" He said in what he must have thought was a convincing tone.

I snorted and looked him died in the eye "Edward if your not going to tell me I will have to make you. I know how to make a vampire tell the truth Edward."

He sighed once again and replied "I just don't like that Kevin guy, he just looks like he's still in love with you. I told you earlier why I was dating Tanya, do I have to tell you again so you finally know that I don't want to get my heart broken?"

I sighed and threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Okay Edward, I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anybody else about this alright?" I told him

He nodded his head for me to continue. "Kevin is...

**Sorry about the cliffy guys, I just want to thank HMF for the main idea but I think I'm gonna switch it up a bit. Teehee.**

**Thanks for all the amazing Idea's people It was awesome reading them I couldn't decide which one I was going to use.**

**Happy Readings (=**


	13. Chapter 13

**OME I Did not expect there to be that many views in ONE DAY! I mean 11 reviews in one day might not be a lot to some people but to me. WOW! Thank you guys I got so inspired that I just had to write this chapter today.**

"Kevin is gay" I told him. I saw as his expression went from jealous (Earlier) to Curious/Confused (Recently) to relief? I didn't know what that was for so I took a quick look see in his mind.

_He's Gay? O thank you lord I thought I would have to rip him limb by limb to have him stay away from MY Bella. Know there is nothing standing in the way of taking what is mine._

Okay, What? Ergggg he is so confusing me. I mean at one second he is sweet then the next saying that I'm his? Okay 1) I am nobodies property and 2) he shouldn't think for one second that just because my best friend is gay that it will make it easier for him to get with me. I sighed and went to walk inside so I could lay down and maybe get a nice warm bubble bath (with which I could make it feel perfect thanks to another gift of mine) when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Yes Edward?" I asked irritated. I just wanted to go inside and relax because of the things he does to me.

Edward looked a bit taken back but still continued "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go visite our meadow?" He said as he looked up at me with his signature smile on his face.

"No." I said simply and went to go into the house before he quickly stepped in front of me.

"Why not?" he asked in an annoying voice that he uses when he 'cares' for someone.

"Because I don't want to" I replied and went to walk around him. I was almost by my patio glass doors when he, once again, grabbed my arm and tugged me a bit towards him.

"That's not a good enough answer Bella." He said in a commanding voice. Who does he think he is? God?

"It's none of your business what I do Edward know please let me go." I said, a bit worried. Why is he acting like this to me? When I was human he was never controlling until he left. What happened to him after he left me? So many questions and not that many answers.

I raced past him and locked my self in my master bedroom. I locked the door then went to start my bubble bath. I will call Alice later and ask her to have all the Cullen's together the next time Edward is hunting alone. Knowing Alice she probably already saw me ask her and already saw the next time Edward is going hunting alone. Oh well, enough about boys its 'me time'. I giggled at the silly saying and grabbed a copy of Romeo and Juliet and started reading it for the 23rd time.

I was at the point were Romeo and Juliet are getting married when my cell phone started playing 'Girls just want to have fun' I laughed and looked over at the text I got from Alice.

_Edward is leaving in 15 minutes and will be gone for 2 hours. Hope thats enough time for you. I already got all the Cullen's aver here and Kevin is here too. He's nice and really cute. He even likes my closet. XOXO Alice_

I turned around and pulled the plug from the drain and wrapped a towel around my shoulders and quickly dried off. I got dressed in a black and white stripped shirt and some skinny jeans, matching it with a big Belt that went under my breasts and some red high heeled boots that went just bellow the knee. I blow dried my hair and gave it a nice 'Bed Head' look but still presentable and grabbed my red purse and drove to the Cullen's house in my red Mazda. I checked my diamond watch and saw that Edward should be gone right about know so I headed off to the Cullen's house.

**Once again, thank you to some of the AMAZING reviews I got**

**Happy Readings (=**


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I got out of my car and walked up to the front glass doors. Before I could even knock Alice opened the door and took my hand leading me to the living room. I looked around, not saying a word, and saw that all the Cullen's (Besides Edward) was there sitting on the couches or lounge chairs. I walked over to Kev and sat next to him on the love seat.

"Okay, so what happened to Edward after you guys left me 50 years ago?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Esme was the first one to speak. "Well at first Edward was mopping around the house, saying it was for the best that you weren't dragged into this life style. But he still loved you. After about 3 months he just left and didn't come back. He was gone for 3 years when he finally came back. From what he told us he went to Italy and stayed hidden in an attic in some restaurant."

"2 years before he comes back the Denali's move in with us because of how Edward was acting. When Edward came back he looked like he didn't eat for days. He was also tired and weak." Carlisle continued.

"His emotions were still the same when we left you but it took him a while to talk to us about anything. Emmett and I had to drag him to go hunting. We still don't know exactly what happened in Italy. Edward didn't want to tell us anything about his 'Dark Period of time'" Jasper said, sitting next to Alice and having his arms around her waist.

"After a while Edward started talking to us and well Tanya was being a whore and manipulated him into 'loving' her. Edward followed her and acted like a love sick puppy chasing a bone. Tanya used this to her advantage and almost got him to propose to her when we finally stepped in. The guys took Edward away for a vacation while us girls stayed and talked to Tanya. After 1 month the guys came back and we 'sorted' Tanya out. If she tried to manipulate Edward again we would kill her. Of coarse she goes straight to the limits but Edward stands up for her. We didn't know why but then decided maybe if we took him back to Forks he could see you at age 68 and still alive and maybe he would snap out of it. Seeing you as a vampire sort of makes it better because know he won't snap into that stage and go straight for Tanya when you die old." Rosalie said and scrunched her nose up whenever we talked about Tanya.

I looked at all of them taking this in. I noticed Alice and Emmett didn't say anything and I was about to point that out when Alice suddenly looked up with her eyes glazed over.

"Edward's coming back soon, you have to go back home know Bella, I'm sorry. Here let me walk you out." Alice said standing up. I looked towards Kevin and he stood up and walked with me and Alice towards the door.

"Emmett and I are just worried about you two, thats all. Don't worry so much Bella. Everything will be fine in the end." Alice said, then hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and skipped back into the house.

"Well common Bella, we should probably get goin know besides we didn't really get to catch up earlier." Kev said then threw his arm around my shoulder. I laughed at how calm he was and slid into the drivers seat, ready to go home and try to relax... Again for the second time today.

**Hey Guys. Nothing to really say this time so... Hi? How are you? Ah yes thats good. Me? Oh I'm alright just bored...**

**Lol**

**Happy Readings (=**


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

Kevin and I talked about our lives for a good 2 hours when I finally decided to 'sleep'. I went up to my room and pulled out the CD I got on my 18th Birthday and placed it into my DVD player. I put my song on and put it on repeat then layed down on my bed and let the blankets surround me. I closed my eyes and I could almost see Edward's hands move so gracefully over the white ivory keys.

"What happened to my Edward?" I asked after the song finished and started going into Esme's Favorite.

"I guess a lot happened" said a velvety voice that came from my window sill.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked as he began walking towards me and sat at the edge o my bed. I moved over and patted the space beside me as he sat abit closser.

He sighed and looked me dead in the eyes. "I heard you went to my house today while I was hunting. What were you guys talking about?"

"I was worried about you thats all. But maybe you can answer something for me." I said still looking at his now caramel eyes

"Whatever you ask I will answer." Edward said serious so I thought for a minute and finally asked.

"Are you gay?" I said then burst out laughing at Edward's face. "you said anything!" I replied and he started laughing with me. It sounded amazing. Like bells and chimes being played at once.

"No I am not gay but you were going to ask something before that." Dang it. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that.

"Well, I guess,,, what happened to you since you left me 50 years ago?" I asked. Edward looked around and then back at me. Making sure that I was serious.

"Well, I went to Italy because I honestly didn't know what to do anymore. I thought I lost you and I just couldn't bare the pain. I went to the Volturi to ask them to kill me. Before I got there Tanya called me and wanted me to come over for something. I thought that after I went there I could go back and die. Once I got there Tanya took me hunting. I went with her but I didn't realize that she put a needle into one of the deers I was eating. I got all fuzzy and I couldn't remember you at all. Then I looked up and saw Tanya and she looked like she was glowing. Later on I realized the mixture she made was to make you forget something for a while. She used her powers to make me fall in love with her then and Im glad Esme wanted me back home. I was about to ask Tanya to marry me when Jasper and Emmett basically dragged me away from Tanya. Tanya later told her family that they should go visit us and she manipulated me again. This is when we ran into you" He said, looking miserable about what he done in the past.

I slid over the bed a little and pulled Edward to my side. He cried tears that will never come again into my shoulder and I just rubbed his back. I took all of what he said and put it in a folder in the back of my mind to remember for later. I looked down to see that Edward is still a bit shaken up but he is only breathing deeply and isn't crying anymore. I kept rocking back and forth thinking of what to do next.

**Hey Guys. I found something I can say this time.**

**IMPORTANT...or at least to me**

**I started a new story a while ago and I want you guys to check it out. It's called 'Bella's a Werewolf' and is hopefully going to be a Bedward story. Anyways check it out.**

**Happy Readings (=**


	16. Chapter 16

AHHHH No t another one.

I am so sorry guys that I have to do this but I thought u guys might want to know what I've been up to.

You see I am working on a new story but not like my usual twilight stories. I am going to do a crossfiction story of twilight and criminal minds. I so far love it but I want you guys to tell me what you think. I just posted the first chapter today so please check it out.

Happy Readings


End file.
